marveluniverserpfandomcom-20200215-history
Eirlys Roberts
Eirlys Roberts Frostbyte Lieutenant of X-Men (This Character Belongs to BachLynn23) History She was born in Wainwright Alaska, to Alyssa and Matthew Roberts. Alyssa was a native born Alaskan, she met Matthew when he moved to Alaska to become a bush pilot. When Alyssa went into labour with Eirlys, she was a month early, and entirely unprepared, it was the middle of winter, and they was a blizzard. Matthew, hoping he had time, drove her to the airport, but on the way there, the car veered off the road. Eirlys was born in the car, during the blizzard, Alyssa chose to name her Eirlys because the name meant, snowflake. Little did her mother know then, how fitting that name would truly be. When she was 9 her father moved them to Prudhoe Bay, where there were more work opportunities. She was quite happy there, but as she neared the age to start middle school, her parents decided they would start looking for a place to live in Fairbanks, where the school system was better. During spring break, when Eirlys was 11, they decided to use the vacation to drive to Fairbanks and check out locations. It had been a fairly light winter, and the weather seemed like it would be ok to make the drive, so they got in Matthew's Truck and headed out, about half way there, some unusually high winds set in, causing near white out conditions. Without warning, the road they were driving on became obliterated by an avalanche. The way the truck was buried in the snow, the front end was deeper than the back end. Her father carried a transponder (<----Not sure if that's what it's called, but the gps thingy that some people have in like planes and shit) with him at all times, that would give their location to rescuers, but even still he knew it could be hours or days before they get to them, depending on how deep the truck was buried. Long, story short, they were buried in the snow for a few days (they had water in the truck, enough for a few days, so fresh water wasn't an issue), but the temperatures were insanely cold, and her parents died of a combination of injuries sustained when the truck crashed (avalanches tend to toss you around quite good), and hypothermia. This event, along with the fact that Eirlys was already starting puberty, sort of brought her powers out. However, after so many days trapped in the cold, her skin turned to a permanent grey/white colour and her hair white. |- | Other |- | |- | |} After she was found, and in the hospital for a few weeks, she was sent to an orphanage in Anchorage, until any relatives could be contacted. Her mother's family were all dead, and her father had no contact with his family, but after months of searching, they were able to find some of her father's family still alive and living in New York State. Unfortunately, finding them didn't come soon enough to keep Eirlys from being ridiculed for her new outward appearance. The relatives in New York agreed to take Eirlys, who by that time was 12, although after seeing her appearance, they were less enthusiastic about it, as they already had 3 kids of their own, and they feared their kids would make fun of her. For two years she lived with them, with constant ridicule from everyone around her. As her powers developed more, she started taking out her anger on those that made fun of her. She would do things like freeze a patch of water so someone would slip and fall down, or lower the temperature of a room. One day when Eirlys was 14, on a field trip to New York City, Inertia witnessed her using her powers against some kids who were bullying her. At that moment Eirlys decided she had had enough, and ran off, with the intention of never going back home. Inertia followed her, and eventually approached her. He told her there was a place for people like her, where they wouldn't be labelled as freaks. With no where else to turn, she went with Inertia, who took her to the Institute. At this point she has been with the x-men for 3 1/2 years and has just turned 18. Appearance Appearance eirlys young.jpg|Eirlys at age 11, just before the accident 2012-01-11_1330.png|Eirlys now, at 18 2012-01-11_1420.png|Despite her white/grey skin and white hair, she has the most piercing blue eyes. Personality Personality She can be quite "cold" (pun intended, haha) upon first meeting people, due to the fact that for so many years she was teased and made fun of for her appearance. Once she actually allows someone to get close to her, she is fiercely loyal to them, and would go to any lengths to help them. She has felt more at east since coming to the institute, there have been times, especially in the last year, where she has been tempted to leave the Institute and join the Brotherhood, because of how all of the "normal" people treated her for so many years, but thus far has remained loyal to the X-Men and the institute. Possessions Possessions Dagger.jpg|dagger Snow pocket watch.jpg|Pocket Watch Was her Father's Powers Powers #Thermokinesis ability to lower her external and internal body temperature, projecting intense coldness from her body. A related mutation has rendered her body tissues unaffected by sub-zero temperatures. She can consciously, immediately lower her body temperature from its normal 98.6 Fahrenheit to absolute zero (The point where all molecular motion stops.) and lower within the span of a few tenths of a second. #Thermal Vision the ability to see beings due to the heat signature that others give off, because of the absence of heat around her. #Cryokinesis the ability to reduce the kinetic energy of atoms and thus reduce temperature, often used to control, generate, or absorb ice. Thus far the range of her abilities are able to freeze moisture in the air for various effects (ice sheath around body, ice-weapons, ice-walls, and possibly ice-slides), and can generate intsense cold, creating ice and snow from the surrounding moisture in the air. Weaknesses Weaknesses Like that of any trained athlete, Eirlys's ability to perform is directly related to her daily physical health and current mental state. Under normal conditions, she can usually form ice continually for a period of about 3 hours before becoming mentally exhausted. She can also be overpowered by intense heat and flames. Relationships Relationships 4ea22f89632d5.jpg|Nolan/Inertia Category:X-Men Category:Characters